


Cubic Heartbeat

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Minecraft, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Kaede plays Minecraft.(Happy birthday my piano daughter I'm very sorry.)





	Cubic Heartbeat

Kaede hovers her mouse over the voice chat, Minecraft already booted up. Shuichi sits on her left, laptop on his knees as he makes sure her recording software is fine, while Tsumugi sits on her right, head on Kaede's shoulder as she helps Kirumi cover up the explosion hole Kokichi made. Kaede smiles, this is going to be a fun episode.  In five, four, three, two, one and...  
  
  
  
"Hello and welcome back to MinecraftSonata!  Please like, comment, subscribe, hit the- KOKICHI STOP SETTING IT ON FIRE!" Three seconds in to her recording and there's already arson. Great start.  
  
  
  
"It's not as bad as when Nagito burned down the set for the second season of 'Killing School Life Hardcore,'" Tsumugi sighs, "Although it did create an amazing build up for his murder,"  
  
  
  
"Nishishishi! It's not my fault Angie does all of her building in wool." Kokichi's blocky avatar pulls out a new bucket and god why did she allow griefing on the server. "Atua pleads you to stop, or else he'll have to smite you." Kokichi laughs and pulls out the flint and steel, pleas falling on deaf ears.  
  
  
  
Kokichi's reign of terror is cut shot when a bolt of lightning does actually come down from the heavens and strike him, although it's followed by Miu declaring herself the best redstone youtuber ever and demanding a harem.  
  
  
  
"Alright so with that out of the way," Kaede maneuvers some leftover wool from Angie's burnt art into a pile and stands atop it. "It's my birthday! "  
  
  
  
The loud, sudden barrage of 'Happy Birthday's that she gets is going to have to be edited down a bit, but that's what she pays Shuichi for.  
  
  
  
The next three minutes are spent with Gonta and Hoshi spawning in many wolves and ocelots and eventually suffocating half the server so that sucked.  
  
  
  
Kaito suggests they go to the moon, and while Maki reluctantly supports him the group decides against it because installing mods is too much effort.  
  
  
  
Kaede decides they're going to go find turtles today. There's a beach by the spawnpoint so it'll be easy she said, but the one fricking cluster of turtle eggs got smashed by Kokichi so Miu had to smite him again and they had to swim across the ocean to find a new beach. Hoshi drowned at one point, blame Kirumi, and Rantaro got accidentally stabbed to death ("Tsumugi, what the heck"), but in the end the hour of travel and five hours Shuichi will have to edit was worth it. Kaede got to see a turtle for five whole seconds before it got stabbed to death ("Tsumugi please."), but Tsumugi made Kaede a hat so at the end of the day everything's fine.  
  
  
  
Kaede teleports back to spawn, only to be surrounded by pressure plates.  
  
  
"Oh god, What did Kokichi do this time?"  She takes a step and hears note blocks.  
  
  
  
"Aww, thanks guys!" Moonlight Sonata plays in the background of the lobby, and everyone's there.

 

"Guess this will wrap it up for today's episode, please like, share, comment, and subscribe-" and Kokichi lights a piece of TNT and interrupts her outro, killing everyone in the vicinity  
  
  
  
Kaede closes her computer, putting it away and seeing Shuichi and Tsumugi bringing her a piece of cake. She gladly takes it from them with a smile, which is followed by Tsumugi plopping on their bed and Shuichi downing a cup of coffee in one gulp.  
  
  
  
Kaede sighs, feeling tired herself, lays next to her girlfriend as her boyfriend sits beside her.  Shuichi ruffles her hair, turning his computer's brightness down as he starts editing the footage.  "Good night guys," Kaede yawns as she snuggles under the covers. 


End file.
